Marfranc
Marfranc (Kreyol: Marfran) or Grande Rivière (nicknamed: "Cité Des Lumières" / "City of lights") is a commune of Haiti, located in the Jérémie Arrondissemnt,Grand'Anse Department. , Haiti ]] ]] It wass created as a new municipality by Decree of president Joseph Michel Martelly on July 22, 2015. Neighborhoods Economy The local economy is based on agriculture, coffee production, cocoa, sugar cane, rubber, banana and plantain corn, beans, yams, cassava, and sweet fig. Infrastructure Education More than a dozen primary schools (Kindergarten to 6th) and secondary. Marfranc, the local high school, EFACAP, EFA national high school. Colleges: Good Shepherd MEBSH, College Sainte-Thérèse, Maranatha College, College Hadem, College St Joseph, College Martial Barthelemy, Michelle Julien, Galilean school, hope school. The normal school of teachers, directed by the congregation of the sisters - the daughters of Mary, serve graduates aspiring to become teachers. ]] Culture Religion -The protestant sector is the most widespread through several churches, such as: Baptist Church MEBSH, the Church of God, the faith of the Apostles Church, Church good fight of faith, Gelin, Church Christian of Tessier, Church by faith Christian Church community. -The Catholic sector less widespread through the chapel Sainte-Thérèse, and those of Trippier, Dido and Lory. -There is a meeting of Adventist denomination. Communication Community radio Radio Vision popular (98.1 FM) is the only radio station that exists in Marfranc, it was created in 2012 by Vilex pleasure. Organizations MARFRANC to the front was founded by a group of young visionaries to promote socio-cultural values of the municipality. ORM (Organization for the rehabilitation of Marfranc) is on his side a socio-political organisation existing in the town. Leisure The Fete Sainte-Thérèse, on October 1, attracts many worshippers and visitors. -Summer programs are still waiting: Festival Theatre, football (soccer) championship. Monuments and Sites Fort Marfranc Fort Marfranc is part of a score of military works built on the territory of Haiti after theindependence in 1804 : this defensive system was directed against a possible return of the French, old masters of the colony of Santo Domingo. The fortress overlooks the city of Jérémie. It's Laurent Férou, one of the leaders of the Haitian insurgents against the French, who directs the construction of this fort which he chooses the location. The fort was built on the remains of the former home of master of a french officer of the first company of gendarmes, Captain Marfranc, who was also under the command of the Polish general Wladyslaw Jablonowski. Fort extends also on the location of the old boxes of slaves. Today, Marfranc is a commune of the Jeremie Arrondissement. Within the walls of this fortress was buried one of the signatories of the Act of independence of Haiti, Laurent Férou, the creator of this fort, born on the hillsides, dead Pinot to Jeremiah home in 1806. The Marfranc Fort is today almost entirely destroyed. Neighboring sections mf5.jpg|Grande Anse River; Marfranc, Haiti mf11.jpg|Haitian indigenous flower mf15.jpg|Fort mf16.jpg|Road from Moron to Jeremie a horse grazing on the Marfranc soccer field.jpg|a horse grazing on the Marfranc soccer field Category:Jérémie Arrondissement Category:Grand'Anse, Haiti